


I Put The Love In You

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Based on two requests, and kind of a continuation of my other fic "A Sweet Distraction" but you don't need to read that to understand this one.Sam knows how bad you want a baby, so this time he makes sure he gets you pregnant ;)





	I Put The Love In You

Negative.

You adressed the result of the pregnancy test with a sigh, and threw it in the trashcan. You didn’t let it bring you down though, you were only trying for two months.

You looked in the mirror and a relieved smile appeared on your face when you saw that the ugly reddish pimple disappeared from your cheek, so you’ll only need a little make-up to make your skin look like it belong to a real human being.

Tonight Sam and you are going to a party held by a museum, where a few relics Sam and Sully had found a few weeks ago are gonna be on display too.

You already showered, so you exited the bathroom and walked to your wardrobe, deciding what to wear. You knew that for some reason Sam liked to show off with you, especially in parties like this, he said that he likes the jealous glances he recieves from the other men, however you never noticed them.

You wanted to please him though, and knowing that in parties like this women usually wore dark dresses, you pulled out a long white satin dress, with thin straps. It showed a little more clevage, but you knew Sam will like that, so you smiled and put it on your bed.

'He’s such a perv.’ - you joked in your head, and you dropped the towel from around you and pulled on your lacy white panties, then your pale pink silky robe and went back to the bathroom to do your make-up and do something with your hair too.

Sam was downstairs in the meantime in his office, he decided to get ready there, because this way he could still do some research for his next job between putting on his pants and shirt.

He was reading a book while he was tying his bow-tie, then when he was done, he looked around to put on whatever is next, but he realized he finished dressing.

A silent chuckle left his lips, and he shook his head, closing the book. He left his office and as he walked to the stairs he passed a mirror. He looked at himself briefly, then he stopped and stepped back in front of it, smirking.

“Oh, someone’s handsome.” - he said, and reajusted his tie a little, then ran a hand through his hair, and with a grin he walked up the stairs to your shared bedroom.

When he walked in he couldn’t see you, but noticed that the lights where on in the bathroom. He started walking there, and as he passed the bed, he saw your dress on it, and stopped.

He bit his lower lip when he pictured you in it, and felt as exciment filled his body at the sight.

He noticed another thing on the bed too, your calendar book. Now, he didn’t want to be nosy, but it was opened and among the lines of blue ink he noticed a post which was written in red on the page of today’s date.

It was the words 'Sammy Party" which earned a chuckle from him, and as his eyes roamed the next line which was again written in blue, his heart beat a little harder.

Ovulation.

He looked at the door of the bathroom, which was slightly open and he slowly walked closer to it. When he was there, he opened it carefully, and his eyes fell on your frame.

You were leaning close to the mirror, putting on some mascara, your hair was in a loose bun, revealing his favourite spot to nibble on. You were wearing a light pink silky robe and as you were leaning forward it perfectly hugged the curve of your ass, which was - unsurprisingly - another favourite spot for Sam to nibble on.

The thought raised a smirk to his lips, and he saw that when you finished your mascara, you looked at him through the mirror with a smile.

“Hey there, handsome.” - you said and looked down, searching for a lipstick.

“Hey there, doll.” - he said, and saw that your smile widened at the nickname.

He walked closer to you, and when he reached you, he circled his arms around your waist, pulling you close against him, while he buried his face in your neck, taking in a deep breath.

He had read somewhere, that during ovulation the female body produces more hormones, including pheromones, which is a signal for the males that her body is ready for insemination.

However, when he took in a deep breath, his nose could only detect the fruity scent of your body wash, but that didn’t mean that his body didn’t react to the nice and familiar scent.

“You smell so good, baby.” - he murmured against your skin and opened his mouth to scrape the sensitive spot near your pulse with his teeth.

A happy sigh left your lips, and Sam opened his eyes to watch you in the mirror without stopping his actions.

Your hands found his way on his arms which was strongly holding your body against his, and he felt as you leaned back against him, opening your eyes while you tilted your head to give him better acces.

“What are you doing?” - you asked with a sweet smile, but he saw that your eyes were already filled with lust.

Seeing that his body was still having this effect on yours stroked his ego greatly, and the fact that it not even took a full minute to seduce you was proof of how much you loved and desired each other.

His michievous eyes darkened with the need for you too, and he moved one of his hands around your neck, while with his other he reached under the slit of your robe and between your legs.

His eyes roamed your body in the mirror, and when he felt the shiver that ran through you because of his touch, his eyes found yours again too.

He moved his mouth close to your ear and when he saw the desperation in your eyes, he decided to turn you on just a little bit more.

“Serving my queen.” - his husky voice made your pussy throb with anticipation.

Everytime you two were together he made sure to make your body shake from pleasure, but he had more ways than one to achieve that goal. Sometimes he moved fast and rough which meant at least three orgasms for you, sometimes he was almost brutal to make sure he went deep which always ends with one eartshattering orgasm which leaves you a complete mess under him.

And then sometimes he was slow and sensual, making sure he worshipped every part of your body, and showed you how much he loves and adores you.

The words that left his mouth promised you that this time you’re gonna be treated like his greatest treasure, which he always reminds you of, after he comes home from a job.

A soft moan left your lips when Sam’s fingers caressed you gently through your panties and your eyes followed his other hand when it slipped from your neck and to the tie of your robe.

“Sam, we’re gonna be late.” - you said in a weak tone, not really wanting him to stop, but not wanting to be rude by getting at the party late either.

“I have more important things to do right now.” - Sam replied, and used both of his hands to open your robe slowly, while his eyes watched as it revealed your body through the mirror.

You smiled at the double meaning of his words, and you looked in his eyes in the reflection of the mirror, loving how it admired your body.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” - he said as he pulled the robe down your shoulders, then let go of it, letting it drop to the floor.

He used one of his hands to gently turn your face towards his and he kissed you slowly. Then he caressed your sides, hips, stomatch and breasts gently, making you shiver softly in his arms.

Sam pulled away with a smile and turned his eyes to the mirror again, and you did the same. You tried to hide your smile, when he started leaving kisses on your shoulder while he massaged your breasts.

You closed your eyes and sighed, enjoying his touches, but suddenly he bit your skin a little rougher.

“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at yourself while I make love to you.” - he said, and when he saw that you did as you were told, he countinued kissing his way down your body, alongside your spine.

You heard as he got on his knees when he reached the line of your panties, and he growled softly as he eyed the delicate lace.

He slowly started to pull them down, making sure he kissed and bit the skin of your ass. When they reached your ankles, you stepped out of your panties, and Sam caressed his hands up your legs, then he gently massaged your ass. When you let out a satisfied sigh, he put one of his hands on your back, and pushed on it, to make you lean forward, while he grabbed your hips with the other, and pulled on it, forcing you to take a step back.

When he saw your pussy already shining from your juices he licked his lips and leaned forward, slowly teasing your entrance with his tongue.

You took in a sharp breath and jolted a little in his arms, and his hands squeezed your hips, pulling you more into him.

As his tongue travelled back and forth between your opening and your clit, sometimes playfully flicking the latter to coax those delicate moans and meows from you, he made satisfied growling noises himself, enjoying the taste and the view.

You saw in the reflection of the mirror as your face flushed, and how your mouth opened more along with your eyes when Sam played with your clit, and wondered if these reactions were the reason why he was always looking at you while the two of you were intimate.

Sam sometimes moved his hands from your hips to your butt and pushed his fingers in the skin of the left side hard to massage it, and slapping the other not too roughly, admiring the way it bounced form the action, and smirking when you gasped and your body jolted forward at the sudden action.

Everytime he pulled you back to him, to continue teasing you, until you started pushing yourself back against him. He stopped and kissed and bit his way up your side and back.

When he reached your neck, he looked in the mirror, and a michevous smirk appeared on his face at the sight of your red cheeks, desperate eyes and noticing how you were panting heavily.

“Please, baby.” - you whispered, and watched as Sam’s hands disappeared from your body to undo his belt and pull down his zipper.

You didn’t know why, but the fact that he was fully dressed, and you were totally naked, made things a little more spicy, and your eyes marvelled at his handsome form - well, as much as you can see from it, with him standing behind you.

“You don’t have to beg, my love.” - he said in his low sexy voice.

At least not now. He loved when you did that before he fucked you, but now he was making love to you, and he’s gonna make sure he gives you a baby this time too.

“I love you, you know that?” - he asked as he grabbed his cock, and guided himself to your entrance, moving it up and down along your slit, to make it wet.

He was looking at you through the mirror, and leaned forward a little, to nuzzle your ear with his nose, watching how your eyes softened at his words and actions.

“I know.” - you replied with a smile, and you arched your back, to give him a better angle. - “I love you too.”

Sam smiled and with his other hand he gripped your hips.

“I know what you want.” - he said, as he looked deep in your eyes. - “And I’m gonna give it to you, my queen.” - he said and the look he gave you told you he wasn’t talking about what these words usually mean.

When your eyes sparkled as you looked back at him with all the love you have for him, and he pushed his hips forward, watching satisfied as your eyes shut and your smiled widened, while a sudden moan left your lips.

Sam put his other hand on your side, caressing your skin, as he moved slowly in and out of you.

You opened your eyes again to look at his reflection, watching as he panted softly, as his eyes traveled from yours to look down at your back and ass, watching as you took him easily.

He leaned down and bit your back gently in several places, licking every spot after his teeth scraped your skin.

Soon, you started pushing back to him, and he leaned to your ear again, circling his arms around you, pulling you harder against him.

He watched in the mirror as your face contracted in pleasure and louder and louder moans left your lips as he increased the tempo.

“You’re so beautiful, honey.” - he panted in your ear, his thrusts became more frantic with each move. - “I just can’t get enough of you.” - he growled as one of his hands slipped from your stomach to your clit and he started circling it with his fingers slowly.

You gasped and while you supported yourself with one of your hands on the counter, you put the other one on top of his, which was on your lower stomach.

“God, I love you!” - you panted, as you felt the pleasure slowly increased inside you. - “I love you, I love you…” - you panted weakly with each thrust he made.

“I love you too, baby!” - Sam buried his face in your neck and sucked the skin where your pulse was, feeling as it beated hard and fast under his lips.

He pushed himself inside you hard two or three more times when suddenly your body twitched hard in his arms, and your orgasm forced his to follow it.

You both rode out your orgasm while you watched each other in the reflection of the mirror, and you both smiled weakly turning your heads to each other to share a sweet kiss.

“Have I ever told you, how sexy you look in a tux?”

Sam chuckled, and helped you clean up and get ready for the evening.

Once there, every time you got seperated by other guests, you always eyed each other from across the room, smiling lovingly, getting lost in each other’s gaze.

“What’s up with you two tonight?” - Elena asked with a smile. - “You can’t stop taking your eyes off of each other!”

You sighed as your smile widened.

“We just have to wait and see.”

—

You were sitting on the side of the tub, tapping your feet on the floor, eyeing the test which laid on the counter. Your phone beeped, making you jump, and you rushed to the counter, but before you could see the result, you shut your eyes tight.

“Please be positive, please be positve.” - you chanted aloud, as you took it in your hand.

Just before you could look down on it, you heard a noise from downstairs, followed with a shout.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Your eyes snapped open and without hesitation you ran down the stairs, making Sam look at you with confused eyes, but with a smile on his face.

“Oh, you missed me that much?” - he asked with a grin, as he put down his keys, then he opened his arms for you.

However you stopped just in front of him, held out the test with one hand, while you turned your head in the other direction.

“Is it positive?” - you asked.

Sam’s features softened and he gently wrapped one of his hands around your wrist, and with his other he took the test from your hand.

He closed his eyes and sighed, sending a quick prayer to God, then he looked down at it.

“Uhm…” - you heard his voice after a few seconds. - “I don’t know what that means.”

You opened your eyes and slowly turned your head to look at him.

“Is there one line or two?” - you asked carefully.

He looked at the test again, then back at your face to study your reaction.

“Two.”

Your eyes widened.

“Two?!”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?!” - you jumped closer to him with a smile, and Sam laughed, getting a feeling that it’s a good sign.

“I’m sure.” - he said as he showed you the test. - “We’re having a baby?” - he asked excited.

“We’re having a baby!” - you yelled as tears welled up in your eyes and Sam kissed you hard, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifitng you up.

You laughed against his mouth, and he looked up at you with love, adoration and happiness.

“Thank you!” - you kissed him softer this time and he chuckled, kissing you back.

“I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
